<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naming Things: A Skill Most People Have By The Age Of Four Years Old by theicequeenwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886586">Naming Things: A Skill Most People Have By The Age Of Four Years Old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicequeenwrites/pseuds/theicequeenwrites'>theicequeenwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Names, Betting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Soft Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicequeenwrites/pseuds/theicequeenwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you name a baby?" </p><p>What starts as a meaningless game ends up with Dan winning about four thousand dollars and a new addition to the Foxes. </p><p>Aka: Andrew and Neil picking baby names</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Boyd &amp; Neil Josten &amp; Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naming Things: A Skill Most People Have By The Age Of Four Years Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with Allison, her deadbeat husband, and eight pounds of a tiny human that looks exactly like Allison. <br/>~~~<br/>Neil sat on the arm of the sofa, his gangly legs blocking half of the hallway in Dan and Matt’s luxury apartment. Andrew zoning out by his side and the usual hum of noise that accompanies a Fox get together. </p><p>“Listen up dickheads,” Allison called out, clapping her hands together until everyone in the room was silent. Then she grinned wickedly, sharing a glance with her husband. “We’re pregnant!”</p><p>The room was not quiet for the rest of the day after that. There was cooing and crying and clapping and cheering. Andrew slipped outside a few seconds after the big news and Neil joined him once he had hugged Allison and given his congratulations. </p><p>Neil leaned against the brick wall, breathing in the smell of the smoke wafting from Andrew’s cigarette. Andrew huffed, taking a small drag. “What is it, junkie? I can feel you vibrating from all the way over here.” </p><p>Neil scoffed. He wasn’t trying to exude whatever emotion he was feeling. He wasn’t even quite sure he knew what he was feeling. He was happy for Allison, if anything she would be fierce and protective as a mother. He was also excited at the prospect of having a baby in the ‘family’. He secretly loved babies. “I’m just happy for Alli.” </p><p>“Lie.” </p><p>Neil scrunched his nose. This wasn’t the place for such a conversation. “I am. I think she’ll be a decent mom.” </p><p>“Decent? I thought she was your bestie?” His tone was bland but Neil caught the mocking lilt of the words. </p><p>“Everyone always has room for improvement. She’ll learn. She can’t be worse than Mary, so I think she should be allowed to have a baby,” Neil said. </p><p>“That doesn’t explain why you’re buzzing.” Andrew angled him a bored look, but it was assessing, trying to undo whatever thought was churning through his mind. </p><p>“I just… like babies. I’m excited for her,” Neil said it casually and with a slight shrug. He hoped Andrew wasn’t in the mood to dissect his every word because then he would definitely notice the underlying words. </p><p>Andrew sighed, long and drawn out. “Not right now.” </p><p>Neil smirked. “That wasn’t a no.” </p><p>Andrew just crushed the burning part of his cigarette into the bricks, pushed off the wall, then disappeared inside. Neil counted it as a win. </p><p>Andrew was not mad per se. He was just confused, he hadn’t even known Josten wanted a baby. It did not make any logical sense to him. As he ate slightly burnt burgers that Aaron had grilled, he racked his mind trying to find any indication from before that Neil wanted kids. He couldn’t find any and that was driving him up a wall. </p><p>It was dark by the time they left for the hotel they were staying at, a little further into the city. “What would you even name a baby?” </p><p>Neil thought about it for a few seconds, gnawing on his bottom lip. “Lizzie.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Neil flicked a look over to Andrew, who wasn't gripping the steering wheel any different than usual and had his eye strained on the road. “What do you mean ‘no’?” Neil asked. </p><p>“I mean, no. Lizzie is a bad name.” Andrew tapped out an uneven beat on the steering wheel, stealing a glance at Neil. </p><p>“Do you have any better ideas?” Neil shot back, his eyebrow raising slightly. </p><p>Andrew hummed tunelessly. “Elenor.” </p><p>“Too old school,” Neil said, being unnecessarily combative for no reason. Although, it stands that Neil is not fond of the name Elenor. </p><p>Allison makes Dan and Neil the godparents of her baby, a squealing little boy that is never quiet for more than thirty seconds at a time. Andrew, who doesn’t particularly mind children, does not like this one. Allison and her husband name him Noah. </p><p>Neil is practically a puddle of proud and in-awe bones and flesh the first time he holds Noah. Andrew pats the baby’s arm while Neil holds him and offers stilted congratulations to Allison. </p><p>The next day when Andrew and Neil fly out on the redeye flight back to Colorado and both of them are the only people awake, Neil restarts the conversation. “What would you even name a baby?” </p><p>Andrew flicks Neil’s temple, taking his worried glare away from the ground down below and to Neil’s face. “Patrick.” </p><p>“Oh my, absolutely not,” Neil whispered back, trying to tamper down his laughter. </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes. “Go to sleep, junkie.” </p><p>Neil shrugged. “I’ll stay up and keep you company.” </p><p>Aaron and Katelyn are surprisingly next to have a baby. When Neil and Andrew get the message in the version of the group text that has all the original Foxes plus their spouses, Andrew is so shocked he drops his mug. It cracks upon impact with the marble floors and gets coffee in his fuzzy socks. </p><p>“Neil,” he shouted, bending down to pick up a bigger shard of porcelain. “Did you see what Katelyn just texted? And can you bring me the broom?” </p><p>There were some mumbled noises and a crash a few moments before Neil came into the kitchen gripping the broom. He rested the broom against the kitchn counter. “What the fuck Andrew? Are you okay?” Neil asked, wiping sweat off his brow. He had been on the treadmill since the most recent dropping of six inches of snow made it too difficult to go for an actual run.</p><p>“I’m fine, check your phone,” Andrew said, stepping for the broom. </p><p>Neil made a noise between a squeak and a hiss. “Don’t move. You’ll get a shard in your foot. Also,” Neil said, stepping closer to Andrew. “I already knew, Katelyn told me last week.” </p><p>Andrew scowled. “She told you?” </p><p>“We are friends, Andrew. Now, me lifting you out of this mess, yes or no?” Neil asked, grinning easily. </p><p>Andrew stared at him, taking in the sweat glistening on his body. “Yes.” </p><p>Neil slipped his hands under Andrew’s armpits and swung him out of the mess of coffee mug shards. </p><p>Neil kissed Andrew’s cheek briefly, having been together long enough to know that was an okay action. He started walking back to the in-home gym to finish his run. </p><p>“Neil,” Andrew said and Neil turned around to face his boyfriend. “What would you name a baby?”</p><p>Neil pulled the sweat band out of his hair, run be damned. He hoisted himself onto the island that was in the middle of their kitchen. “Violet. Maybe Jasper.” </p><p>Andrew hummed in thought as he swept up the mess, smearing around coffee in the process. “How about Dara. Della. Daisy. Riley.” </p><p>Neil scowled. “Not Riley. Too close to Riko.” </p><p>Andrew glanced at Neil for a beat or two then reached under the sink for the dustpan. </p><p>“Mia? Cesar?” Neil offered when Andrew didn’t add anything else.</p><p>Andrew chuckled. “I thought we were talking baby names not salad types.” </p><p>From there on out there wasn’t a certain time and place for discussing names, they would do it anywhere and anytime, no matter who it confused or annoyed. The Foxes were betting about what they were trying to name. Renee, Nicky and Matt were betting it was a pet. Aaron, Kevin and Allison were betting it was for knives. Only Dan was betting on the name being for a child. Neil always smirked to himself knowing how much money Dan would make one day. </p><p>Aaron and Katelyn named their daughter Emory and made Neil and Andrew the godparents. Neil and Andrew laughed when they were asked because it was seriously becoming concerning at all the people who trusted their kids with them. But Neil loved babies and the Foxes, so of course they said alright. </p><p>In the grocery store at two in the morning picking up emergency ice cream and cat food Andrew would say: “What about Lucy?” </p><p>“Reece.” </p><p>“Lionel.” </p><p>“Hattie.” </p><p>Driving Kevin, Jeremy, and Jean to the smoothie shop after Court practice, Neil suggested “Casey.” </p><p>“Carter.” </p><p>“Camellia.” </p><p>“Hugh.” </p><p>After that car ride Jeremy and Jean got in on the bet, Jeremy adding a new category of car names and Jean electing to vote for exy stick names. Andrew and Neil laughed that night, in the comfort of their house, thinking about how happy Dan would be to win about fifteen hundred dollars. </p><p>By the time Dan and Matt had their twin (yes twins, everyone was shocked when they announced it was two babies), named them Clara and Cameron, and appointed Allison and Neil as godparents, Andrew and Neil had pretty much narrowed down a list of names they would actually choose from. Although, that never stopped them from having random name discussions. </p><p>One rainy night in Portland while they were there for a game, Andrew cornered Neil. Neil was taking an ice bath, like the extreme athlete he was. “Neil, ask me again,” Andrew said, sitting on the ledge on the tub and tangling his fingers in Neil’s hair. </p><p>Neil quirked an eyebrow but kept his eyes closed. His face looked soft and harmless when he was relaxed like this, although neither of those words could be used to describe Neil. “Ask what again, babe?” Neil asked, this was new too, the pet names. They were still working on it. </p><p>“About a kid. Ask.” </p><p>Neil shivered when Andrew flicked droplets of ice water onto his face but the corners of his lips quirked up slightly. “Yes or no? Me, you and kids.” </p><p>Andrew smiled, completely unreserved and giddy, since Neil couldn’t see him through his closed eyes. Not that he didn’t trust Neil with his smile. “Yes.” </p><p>Neil opened his eyes and smiled at him. He lifted his hand out of the frigid water and ran it along Andrew’s jaw. “Are you sure? If you don’t want to we don’t have to. I know you would feel worse if we took in a child and then had to give them back.” </p><p>Andrew reined in his emotions and took a steadying breath. He was still working in being understood so well, he had to fight not to pull away. “I’m sure.” </p><p>They foster five kids before they adopt one, although Lauren stays in contact with them and comes home every Christmas and Thanksgiving. They foster a little boy who doesn’t work out, and the decision to have the social worker rehome him nearly killed them. Then there were the three siblings they took care of while their mom waited out her prison sentence. They were angels and a good way to end their stint at fostering. Maybe they’ll pick it up again one day. </p><p>Then comes the call Neil has secretly been waiting for. There’s a baby available to foster then adopt, expected to be born that October. The name game is back at full force now. They had a small list accumulated through years of debates and long conversations but this isn’t hypothetical anymore. </p><p>When the baby is born, her grey eyes staring back at them, Neil is so excited he can barely stay still. Andrew is almost worried he’s going to drop the baby, but Neil holds her with an expertise that Andrew didn’t even know he had. Lauren got there the day after the baby was born and if the birth hadn’t been enough to move Andrew to tears, his other daughter (he couldn’t believe he had two daughters. He never thought he would be comfortable enough to  have kids at all) rushing to arrive for it nearly did him in. Nearly, he had a reputation to retain after all. </p><p>“So Andrew,” Neil said, drawing his eyes away from the baby -their baby.  “What would you name a baby?” </p><p>“Maizie,” Andrew said, like they hadn’t spent the last two months narrowing down their list to that name. </p><p>Neil hummed, glancing back down at the baby. “I think that fits.” </p><p>Andrew perched on the armrest of Neil’s chair. “Look at us, junkie. Parents and shit.” </p><p>Neil snorted and Maizie squirmed slightly. “Who ever would have guessed.” </p><p>“Not me,” Lauren chimed in from the sofa, taking the earbud out of her ear. <br/>~~~<br/>Dan in fact, had guessed. </p><p>Dan won four thousand dollars and it went like this: </p><p>Neil Josten @realneiljos10<br/>Proud to welcome Maizie to the family :)<br/>*img342.maizieneilandrewandlauren.*</p><p>King of Exy @kevinallday<br/>Congrats! I see a new exy superstar lol<br/>Renee @misswalker<br/>im happy for you four &lt;3</p><p>Allison xx@exyspiceandallthingsnice<br/>Noah and I can’t wait to meet the newest Fox!!!</p><p>Nicky ;) @nickyklosehemmick<br/>Asdfghjkl!!!!!!! I didn’t know you guys were expecting!!! Dsjght</p><p>Katelyn Minyard @mrsdoctorminyard<br/>Yay! :) &lt;3 xoxo</p><p>Matt Boyd@mattyboi<br/>A godchild? I'm honored Neil. </p><p>Dan Wilds-Boyd @ocaptainmycaptain<br/>is this where the name game concludes? congrats tho my loves :)))))</p><p>	Neil Josten @realneiljosten<br/>	It is. How much do they owe you?<br/>		Dan Wilds-Boyd @ocaptainmycaptain<br/>		enough;)</p><p>What really happens is Dan opens the spreadsheet she made to keep track of this bet because it's been going on for years now, way longer than any of the other bets they’ve ever had. Every single person except Jean, who Venmos the money to her almost instantaneously with a single middle finger emoticon, fights her about it. In the end, everyone gives her the money she won. The appalled look on Neil and Andrew’s faces when they found all the original Foxes, the current Foxes, most of the US Court, Abby, Wymack, Erik, most of Kevin’s team, all of Andrew and Neil’s team, and a decent number of Jeremy and Jean’s team bet on them was almost just as worth the money. Almost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading :) just the general disclaimers that i don't own these characters. hope everyone's staying safe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>